Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices (e.g., NAND, NOR, etc.) have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Non-volatile memory is memory that can retain its data values for some extended period without the application of power. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Changes in threshold voltage of the cells, through programming (which is sometimes referred to as writing) of charge-storage structures (e.g., floating gates or charge traps) or other physical phenomena (e.g., phase change or polarization), determine the data value of each cell. Common uses for flash memory and other non-volatile memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, digital media players, digital recorders, games, appliances, vehicles, wireless devices, mobile telephones, and removable memory modules, and the uses for non-volatile memory continue to expand.
A flash memory device might include a memory array having a plurality of blocks of memory cells, e.g., sometimes called memory blocks. For example, data might be read from a memory array one memory block at time. Data might also be programmed into a memory array one memory block at a time. Sometimes, for example, a block of memory cells might be a plurality of memory cells that might be erased at once.
A memory block might have a physical block address that denotes the physical location of the memory block within the memory array, for example. A memory block might be addressed by a logical block address received from device that is external to the memory device, such as an external controller, e.g., sometimes called a host controller. The memory device, for example, might be configured to translate the logical block address into the physical block address of the memory block.
A NAND flash memory device is a common type of flash memory device, so called for the logical form in which the basic memory cell configuration is arranged. Typically, the array of memory cells for NAND flash memory devices is arranged such that the control gate of each memory cell of a row of the array is connected together to form an access line, such as a word line. Columns of the array include strings (often termed NAND strings) of memory cells connected together in series, source to drain, between a pair of select transistors, e.g., a source select transistor and a drain select transistor. Each source select transistor is connected to a source line, while each drain select transistor is connected to a data line, such as column bit line. A “column” refers to a group of memory cells that are commonly coupled to a local data line, such as a local bit line. It does not require any particular orientation or linear relationship, but instead refers to the logical relationship between memory cell and data line. Note, for example, that for an array having a plurality of memory blocks, a string of memory cells of each memory block might be selectively coupled to a common data line through a drain select transistor.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternatives to existing methods of reading and/or programming memory blocks.